Be Mine
by YoGurlB
Summary: Roses always have thorns... Mini- Drabble series I didn't think the chapters were long enough to be actual chapters
1. Love and Lies

**An: Ok so I officially hate Valentine's Day after my boyfriend dumped me. I have never really liked Valentine's day anyway but now it makes me sick. Anyway, this story starts out with Leah and her boyfriend Adohi. I don't want to give away the story so please just read to find out. Hope you all enjoy…**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. Just this little plot.**

* * *

_Love makes your soul crawl from it's hiding place~ Zora Neale Hurtson _

Never did I think I could ever fall in love again. I proved everyone wrong by falling in love the natural way. I had stopped phasing a year a go and moved to Portland, Oregon to get away from the madness. I was currently in school trying to get a degree in psychical therapy and that's where I met _him._ He was tall, dark and all kinds of handsome. The lucky guy I was talking about was one of my professors, Mr. Adohi Wood. No he was not one of those creepy old professor, he is actually 29 years old.

I will always remember the day I met him. Back then I was still bitter harpy and I bit his head off for saying hi and smiling flirtatiously at me. I was really creeped out by the fact that he was my professor but he kind of grew on me. The first time he asked me out was after class one day. I agreed to go out with him and the date was great. He didn't take me to one of those fancy places that had food that I couldn't pronounce, and that's when I knew I liked him. He didn't try to impress me, he just naturally did.

We went out on a few more dates for almost two months and that's when he finally asked to take the relationship to the next level. I was really iffy on that just because of my past experience with Sam, but I finally gave in after a month. Adohi really treated me like a lady, something I never really experienced aside from Sam. He knew how to cook and he knew when he should give me some space. And the sex was um…no comment, I will keep it PG-13.

Now here I am sitting with my main man on the couch watching _A Walk to Remember. _This movie really knew how to put a girl in a depressing mood.

" Can we please watch something else," Adohi asked rubbing my lower back. My eyes widened at his remark. This movie was epic and he wanted to watch something else.

" No. You promised tonight was my night," I replied laying my head in his lap. He stroked my black hair that I had let grow out again.

" I guess you're right. It's just I need some action, this is really mushy babe." Adohi was into the Transformer type movies. Don't get me wrong I loved Transformers, but I needed a little sappy romance in my life too. Adohi's phone rang and he quickly pushed me to the side and got up.

"I gotta take this call," Adohi stepped outside of the apartment. I sat up and continued to watch the movie. After about fifteen minutes Adohi came back into the apartment and began gathering his things.

"Where are you going," I asked pausing the movie. He put his jacket on and threw on his boots.

" Um it's an emergency," he quickly said pecking my lips and rushing out the door.

"Yea I love you too." I said to myself.

It had been two weeks since I talked to Adohi. He had not been to class and he was not answering his phone. This was very odd behavior coming from him. He never ignored me, unless something very bad had happened to him. I texted, called, and even went by his apartment a few times. I waited another two weeks and still heard nothing from him. I decided to go by his apartment once again.

When I reached the brick building I proceeded up the stairs to the red door. I knocked three times and patiently waiting for an answer. Then it dawned on me, I had a key to the damn place. Adohi had given me a key which I totally had forgotten about because I never had to use it. I pulled the silver key from my bag and put it in the keyhole, turning it slowly. I entered the small living room and could smell cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. Adohi could throw down on the cinnamon rolls, he made them from scratch.

" Adohi," I called out figuring he was in his bedroom. I could hear rummaging in the room and things being knocked over. I opened the door and there he was. He was not alone.

" Leah this is not what-"

" I don't want to hear it. This is definitely what it looks like you bastard," I yelled throwing my key at him. The woman rushed to throw on a t-shirt.

" Who the hell are you," I asked her. At first she looked startled, but that changed when she said those four words…

" I am his wife."

* * *

**I know this first chapter sucks really bad and it was short, but I wanted to put something out there. This will be a mini-chaptered story revolving around Valentine's Day. I am not really sure where it is going but it will lead itself somewhere. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see, just tell me. I won't promise that I will use all suggestions because that might become overwhelming, lol. R&R please**


	2. Secret Admirer

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I am super uper happy that you liked it! Here is the next chapter…**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, just Adohi's punk ass.**

_I never knew how to worship, until I knew how to love-Henry Ward Beecher _

Maybe I did not hear her correctly. I haven't gotten a check up in I don't know how long, so my ears were probably fooling me. How could he have a _wife_ and proclaim his love for me? Hmm, because men were absolute dicks. No wonder so many women go to the other side of the fence, men were dogs.

" You're his what," I asked hoping she would say something different. I had been through heartache before and I thought I had paid my dues to the heartbreak department.

" His wife, do I need to spell that out for you. Adohi, I told you about getting involved with the students," she said looking at a nervous Adohi. He couldn't even make eye contact with me; what a man.

" Look bitch, I don't need you to spell out anything for me. Adohi you are a cunt face fucker and you can stay the hell away from me," I slapped him across his face. I turned to his wife who was starting to shake.

" You are one stupid girl to be putting up with him. Have a nice life scumbags," I replied before turning my back to walk out. I stopped before I was fully out of the room. I took one last look at the couple and laughed to myself.

" I really should beat both of your asses, but I am much better than that," I said and then I turned my back on Adohi forever.

When I got back to my apartment, that's when my anger resided and heartbreak set in. As soon as I closed the door, I broke down in tears. I really thought Adohi was a good guy, I also thought Sam was a good guy. How much heartbreak could one person actually take?

I sobbed loudly and yelled out many 'I hate you's' and 'Why me's'. My body was starting to shake uncontrollably, almost like it did when I was still phasing. The more I cried the harder I shook. I felt the heat roll up my spine and my clothes rip to tiny pieces. I looked down at my furry gray paws. I had completely ruined the living room of my apartment.

" Are you ok in there," a voice asked knocking on my door. Damn what the hell was I supposed to do, howl? I tried to focus on happy things so I could phase out. I thought about rainbows and butterflies and I instantly was in my naked human form again. Don't judge my taste on happy thoughts.

" I am fine, I just broke a few things. I am really clumsy," I lied running to my room to retrieve a long shirt.

" Oh…ok," I heard footsteps fade away down the hall. Phew that was close.

I could not stay in Oregon anymore, especially now since I phased again. I had to get back home as quickly as possible, before I went to massacre Adohi and his wife. I went to my bedroom and snatched my suitcases out of the closet. I ran to my drawers and began to pull all my clothes out and stuffing them in the suitcases. It took me ten minutes to pack up all my stuff, except furniture which I planned to leave behind. I did not want any reminders of my stay in Oregon, I wanted to leave this life behind.

* * *

I hopped on the first flight I could find back to La Push. Going back home was my only real option, unless I wanted to frighten a whole town and phase every time I got angry. The flight was silent and relaxing, well until the guy next to me started talking.

" I'm Chase," he said holding his hand out. I looked at it as if it were a dirty dish rag and scoffed. " So…where you headed?"

" My foot is headed up your ass if you don't stop the yapping," I replied laying my head on the head rest and closing my eyes. Chase seemed to not get the point because he kept talking to me.

" Doing anything special for Valentine's Day," he asked me. I sighed and opened up my eyes. This guy seemed like one of those cheesy men who worshipped their woman on Valentine's Day. At one time in my life, I was one of those women that was worshipped but things change of course.

" Well let's see. I might murder my ex and stuff him in a trash bag. Oh and then throw him into the ocean and watch him float away. I might even throw a rose in the trash bag, so romantic huh?" I watched Chase's face go from ecstatic to frightened.

" I take it you are anti-Valentine's Day."

" Yep. Now can you shut up so I can get some sleep please," I asked laying my head back on the head rest. Chase made me happier by getting up and moving to another seat. I smiled to myself as I dozed off into a calming sleep.

* * *

La Push still looked the same as it did when I left. Some things don't change I guess. I walked up to the porch of my house and noticed that the storm door and been changed. I guess Ol' Rusty finally gave out. I opened the new shiny door and knocked on the wooden door.

" Coming," I heard Seth yell out. Wow his voice had gotten deep, I should have called more often. Seth opened the door and his mouth dropped.

" It's not polite to stand with your mouth open Seth. Now let me in," I said pushing by him. I sat my suitcases on the floor and threw my arms around Seth's neck.

" What are you doing here," Seth asked swinging me around.

" I kind of phased and thought I should come back home."

" Seth who was that at the door," my mother asked walking down the steps. She looked totally different, whether foxy actually. She had a bob haircut and she had on skinny jeans with a graphic tee.

"Leah," she screamed before hugging me. She planted millions of kisses on my face before letting me go.

"I missed you guys," I replied wiping lipstick from my cheeks.

" Is Adohi here with you? I always wanted to meet that sexy beast you have been talking about," my mother asked. My face fell and that anger came back.

" Um Adohi was kind of cheating."

" He cheated on you," Seth asked getting angry. My little brother always had my back which made me love him even more.

" No, this time I was the other woman," I stated.

" That fucking bastard. I'm sorry Lee," my mother said apologetically. She hugged me again, but not so tight this time. " Come on in the kitchen, I just made some casserole."

" Oh yea," Seth did the Lucky Charm's leprechaun jump and ran into the kitchen. I shook my head and followed him.

" So other than Adohi, did you like Oregon," my mother asked getting some plates out the cup board.

" Eh, it was ok. I missed La Push though, but not some of the people."

" Yea I understand. You know Emily and Sam busted up," Seth said.

"What? How did that happen, she was his imprint? That's impossible." Wow never imagined that in a million years.

" Emily left him for some other man. I was quite surprised too, seeing that they were all in love and what not. Supposedly the man she is with now has a lot of money, which is probably why she bailed," my mother replied handing me a plate of her homemade casserole.

" That doesn't sound like Emily at all. Wow, that's crazy. So what else has been going on here?" I needed all the latest scoop on La Push.

"Nessie decided she only wanted Jacob as a uncle like figure and not a lover. You know the story, whatever the imprintee wants the imprintee gets. Oh and Rachel and Paul are expecting a kid. Kim and Jared are still Kim and Jared. Embry is dating this girl name Rochelle and Quil is still Claire's slave," Seth said before stuffing his mouth with casserole.

" Wow you as good as Perez Hilton with the gossip,' my mother stated sitting down at the table with her own plate.

" Mom I am not gay," Seth replied offended. I giggled at his pouty face with casserole smeared on his cheek.

" I told you about that word," my mother swatted his hand like he was three. I really got a kick out of that, boy was I missing out.

" Well you are more like Wendy Williams, she always has the latest gossip," I said.

" How you doin," Seth did his best Wendy impersonation. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life.

" I knew I smelled food brewing," Jacob Black walked into the front door and strolled into the kitchen. He pretty much looked the same, well his muscles had gotten a little bigger. " Whoa wrong house."

" Shut up Black, it's really me," I said getting up and giving him a hug.

" Really the wrong house, since when does Leah give hugs," Jacob squeezed my tightly and swung me around.

" Grab a plate honey," my mother nodded her head towards the plates on the counter. Jacob gladly grabbed a plate and piled it up with casserole.

" So what brings you here Clearwater," Jacob asked sitting next to me.

" My boyfriend, wait ex-boyfriend was a douche and I booked."

" He cheated," Seth blurted out. I kicked him under the table and he screamed out in pain. I did not want Jacob to know that my boyfriend had cheated on me. I mean he had technically cheating on me with his wife and cheated on his wife with me. Was that right? Ever since our bonding experience, Jacob became kind of protective of me. Now he was going to go after this douche lord for breaking my heart. Ugh, Seth really did talk too much.

" Oh really," Jacob raised a questioning eye brow and I could see the fork in his hand shake slightly.

" It's cool Jake just calm down." Ok, so here is the catch up on me and Jacob. Before I left we shared a kiss, thinking I would never see him again. The moment was something I would always remember but no one else knew about.

" No it's not," Jacob said stuffing his mouth.

" I'm sure Leah handled herself quite well," my mother replied, hoping to stop the quake Jacob was creating.

Jacob quickly ate his casserole and stood up to leave. " Sorry to eat and leave, but I have to go." Jacob walked off towards the front door and I followed him.

" What's your problem Black," I asked forcing him to turn around and face me.

" He broke your heart, that's my problem," he said fuming.

" You can't always protect me Jake, but thanks."

" Your still my beta Lee, it's part of my job," Jacob put a comforting hand on my shoulder and left. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

* * *

Jacob was really overprotective at this point, which was really weird. Of course he would be a little protective just because he was the Alpha, but damn. I made my way up to my room, happy to lay in my old bed. As I was about to lay down I spotted a small piece of paper. It read:

_The first duty of love is to listen~ Secret Admirer_

Hmm, who could this be? It had to be someone I was close to or knew. Was Seth trying to be funny because he knew I truly despised Valentine's Day? I decided to go take a nice warm bubble bath, I deserved it. It was time I worshipped myself, because I loved me…

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to post this, it took me forever to write it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh and try to guess who the Secret Admirer is, I bet no one gets it right. Hehe Well let me not assume, because you all are good at the guessing games. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Ugh Who Is It?

**Thanks for the reviews! I am trying to get this story out much faster than Hear me Howl, since it is based around Valentine's day. I decided to turn this into a mini-drabble like series that will be ending on Valentine's Day. These chapters are not long enough to be called chapters. Sorry, but it's the only way I can update everyday. Hear me Howl takes up a lot of my time plus I have school ( if you have not checked out Hear me Howl, you should do it :P) Here is the next chapter or should I say drabble, hope you enjoy…**

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just Adohi and his wife. Ugh!_

_Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved. ~ Victor Hugo_

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly through my window. It was rarely sunny in La Push, which is why the sun was my alarm clock this morning. My mind was still turning around who had given me that secret admirer note. After getting ready for the day, I skipped down to breakfast.

" Have to get used to you being back," Seth said eating blueberry waffles. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed my mother on the cheek.

" He is used to eating more but he will get over that," my mother said moving aside so I could fix my plate.

" No I won't I am a growing boy," Seth pouted and attempted to steal one of my sausages. I bit his finger and he snatched it back and yelped.

" Now Seth I must say you deserved that," my mother laughed and sat down at the table.

" Does anybody know who put a note in my room last night," I eyed Seth but he didn't seem to be listening.

"What kind of note," my mother asked.

" A secret admirer note. Seth did you do it to be funny?"

" Huh, what are you talking about?" He looked confused and continued eating.

"A secret admirer note, were you even listening," I smacked him in the back of the head.

" Um no I was too busy listening to the spit swish in my mouth." Ugh he could be so gross sometimes.

" Seth Daniel Clearwater," my mother warned him by shaking her fork towards him.

"Sorry," he pouted.

" Well I don't know who it is, but I will find out," I replied putting more maple syrup on my waffles.

" Maybe it was Jacob," my mother stated. I choked on my waffles and about spit them out on Seth.

" Uh no! Besides it wasn't his handwriting." My mother giggled and kept eating. I hid my blushing face behind my hand. I didn't want anyone to know about my slight crush on Jacob Black. No one was allowed to know that, not even Jacob.

" I don't know what to tell you then. It's creepy that someone climbed through your window though," my mother said. I shook my headed in agreement and finished off my breakfast.

"I'm going to visit Embry. Catch ya later," I ran out the front door and toward Embry's house.

* * *

" Whoa that can't be the Leah Clearwater I know," Embry yelled out his window.

" No I'm her twin."

" Yea the nice one. What are you doing here anyway," Embry asked hugging me. Embry had always been one of my favorites in the pack. He was the quiet one, who sometimes defended me if Paul got too out of hand. Embry was a great friend to have when there was no one else around to listen to your problems.

" My boyfriend was two timing me, but this time I was the other woman. I found out he had a wife and I left Oregon. I got so mad at him that I phased right in my apartment," I explained. Embry listened intently and did not get all upset like Jacob and Seth did.

" That is really crummy of him. Want me to make him a knuckle sandwich," Embry balled his fist up and hit his hand.

I giggled. "No it's fine, Jacob might be making him one right now. He was pretty mad when I told him about it."

" You and Jacob need to stop playing with each other's emotions and just hook up." Embry sat down on the swinging chair and patted the spot next to him.

" We would never work Em and why do you say that," I asked raising an eyebrow.

" He told me about the kiss. It's not like me and Quil didn't think it was something going on between you two. You flirt too much."

" He told you about the kiss! Wait til I see him, he is dead," I replied stomping my foot. Embry seemed amused by my mini temper tantrum.

" Don't kill the Alpha, Lee."

" Well then I could be Alpha," I smiled.

"Oh no you would kill every vampire on planet Earth starting with Bella first."

"Yea she would be first on my list," I agreed. " Can I ask you something Embry?"

" If it doesn't involve killing me or anybody in the pack."

" No not right now it doesn't. Um do you know who put a secret admirer note in my room last night," I asked. Embry's face turned tomato red and he looked away. " Oh my gosh it was you wasn't it?"

" Uh no but I know who did it though," he said still looking off into the distance. Ok, so he knew who this secret admirer is.

" Embry tell me, tell me who it is," I shook his shoulders.

" I can't do that it will ruin the surprise. It's only four days until Valentine's Day, you will find out then. Be patient Clearwater," Embry removed my hands from his shoulders and stood up. " I have to go help clean up. I will see you on patrol or something." Embry gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and went into his house.

I screamed out in frustration because Embry would not tell me who it was. I hated when people kept secrets and refused to tell me, even when I begged. When I found out who this secret person was, they are going to die. Why would they even acknowledge me with something dealing with Valentine's Day? I walked home through the woods and spotted a note on the ground. It was exactly like the one that was on my bed, so I knew it had to be for me. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_To Leah:_

_Falling in love is so hard on the knees~ Secret Admirer. _

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I stomped my foot out of anger and ran all the way home. Who ever this dick wad of a person was, better run on Valentine's Day**.**

* * *

**The quote belongs to Aerosmith. R&R please! Who is this mystery guy? Next drabble like chapter might be longer, depending on how much time I have. See ya!**


	4. Quality Time with Jacob

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! **

_Love conquers all. ~Virgi_

* * *

l

_**The Next Day-February 11, 2010**_

Next stop is Jacob Black's house. I was going to get to the bottom of this whole secret admirer crap. I had a slight inkling that it was him who was giving me the little love notes. I knocked on the door and I was happy to see him answer.

" Hi Jake," I said acting like I was really ecstatic to see him. He looked at me like I was a ghost, probably because of my giddy mood. In all actuality I was not happy to be standing face to face with him. First of all he told Embry about our kiss, second of all he had to be the one making up the love notes.

" Hey there Lee," he smiled nervously and I pushed past him. I sat down on the old couch and crossed my legs.

"Come sit by mama," I patted the spot next to me and winked.

" Did you drink a whole bottle of medicine again," Jacob asked still standing by the door. I knew my acting nice was not going well, and I had to reel him in at some point.

" No, I just want to be nice to you today. Can't I be nice," I asked standing up and crossing the room. I put my hands on his shoulders and massaged gently. "Why are you so tense? Stressing about something? Maybe not getting enough sleep at night because you are leaving love notes everywhere." I slapped him in the back of the head.

" Damn Lee what the hell," Jacob held his head and frowned at me.

" Why are you leaving me secret admirer notes Jake? You know I hate Valentine's Day. You are an ass, you know that," I sat back down on the couch.

" Wait, what are you talking about? What love notes," Jacob asked.

" Don't act like you don't know. You left one on my bed and in the woods," I exclaimed. Jacob sat next to me, trying not to touch me. He looked down at his hands and back up at me with a smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"A mad Leah is funny. Especially when she is blaming someone innocent and doesn't know what she is talking about."

I glared at Jacob. " So it's not you?"

" Nope, surely not. But I know who it is though," Jacob raised his eyebrows suggestively.

" Let me guess, you won't tell me," I sighed and flopped backwards on the couch.

" Ding ding ding. You are the winner," Jacob replied hitting me on the top of the head. I smacked his hand away and stood up.

" Ok, I guess I believe you. But you are still not off the hook,". An evil smile crossed my face and Jacob smirked. " Why did you tell Embry about the…about the kiss?"

Jacob laughed and slapped his knee. I didn't find this situation funny at all. If he had told Embry then Embry would tell Quil. Quil would tell Jared while Claire listened in. Claire would blurt it out to the whole world, because she was a little girl who could not keep a secret.

" It's not funny Jacob. That was supposed to be our little secret," I said getting irritated.

" Aw come on Leah, I didn't tell anyone else. Embry swore not to tell anyone." Jacob grabbed my shoulders.

" Embry can not go without telling Quil and you know that," I moved myself out of Jacob grip.

" Well Quil won't tell anyone. I don't think," Jacob said hopelessly. I hit him in the chest and sat back down. " I'm sorry but I thought you weren't coming back, so I thought it was ok."

" Hmph. Whatever Black," I crossed my arms and pouted. Jacob laughed and threw his arms around me.

"Aww Lee Lee is upset," he said attacking my cheek with kisses.

" Get off," I squealed as he tickled me. He finally stopped after about three minutes of me pleading for him to stop the tickling because it was making me snort with laughter.

" Well I guess I should get going," I said standing up. I smoothed out my clothes and grabbed my bag.

' Ok, well I am going out of town tonight. I should be back tomorrow,' Jacob said walking me to the door.

"Oh where are you going?"

" Just somewhere," Jacob shrugged his shoulders and laughed nervously.

" O…k," I said confused. Why was he all nervous all of a sudden? I turned to walk away and Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned around and his lips met mine.

" I will be sure not to tell Embry about that kiss," he said smirking. I decided I didn't want to smack him today; today he had gotten lucky. I smiled and walked out of the house and headed towards my car. There was a note waiting for me on the window. I yanked it off the window and snatched it open. It read:

_To Leah:_

_It is never too late to fall in love.~ Secret Admirer._

I sighed and got into my car and started it up. So if it wasn't Jacob or Embry, who could it be?

* * *

**The quote at the end belongs to Sandy Wilson**. **There is today's drabble, hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and such, they made me smile. Oh and I couldn't forget to say this…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAYLOR LAUTNER! Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Sam

**Valentine's Day is getting closer…that means you guys will be finding out who this secret admirer is soon! Hope you are excited! By the way, thanks for the reviews and thanks for putting this story on your favorites. Anywho, here is the next chapter, enjoy…**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. ~Robert Frost_

**February 12, 2010**

" What are you throwing stuff around for," Seth asked standing in the door way to my room. I continued to throw all the clothes out of my drawers and closet.

" I am looking for this specific t-shirt. Ha here it is," I pulled the shirt out that read 'Hot Stuff'. Jacob had actually brought it for me when we were looking for a gift to give to my mother. He swore up and down that he would make me wear it and now I was going to wear it on a day he wasn't in town.

" What's so special about that shirt." I glanced up at Seth and smirked. " Oh, I know now. Jacob got that shirt for you, I knew you liked him. Yes I win the bet," Seth jumped up and down.

"What bet," I asked grabbing a pair of jeans.

" Oh nothing. See ya," Seth ran from my doorway and I shook my head. This pack was going to be the death of me someday. I gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**2-hours later**

Today was going to be the day I relaxed. I figured if I stayed inside that I wouldn't come across one of those secret admirer notes again. I sighed and flipped through the channels a second time around. Have you ever wondered what is the use of having cable if you still can't find anything to watch? My phone ringing interrupted the quality time I was having with the television. I looked at the caller id and about screamed out in annoyance. Why the hell was Sam Uley calling me?

" Hello," I said acting like I was preoccupied with something.

" So you weren't going to tell me you were back in town," Sam asked obviously angry.

" Didn't know I had to Uley," I replied rolling my eyes.

" Well I missed you and I at least wanted to know that you were back," he said sadly. When did he stop being an ass and start kissing my ass?

" Oh. I'm sorry." I couldn't really think of anything else to say. I actually thought of just sitting there and not saying anything.

" Can you come by? I want to see you," he asked. I could hear dished clattering in the background. I guess he had to do things on his own since Emily ditched him.

" Um. I guess." What else did I have to do besides sit here and flip through channels all day.

It had been forever since I had stepped foot inside the Uley home. It was pretty much the same except I couldn't smell muffins baking from outside.

" I'm glad you came by, I haven't seen you in ages," Sam smiled and put eggs on my plate. He went out of his way to cook breakfast for me; something he used to do when we were together.

" So what really happened between you and Emily," I asked taking a fork full of eggs and stuffing it into my mouth. Damn wolf appetite was coming back.

" She met someone else. I guess he had more charm and money than me. She didn't even say good bye," Sam's eyes saddened when he said Emily's name.

" So is the imprint broken?"

" No, the pull is unbearable. Especially on holidays or her birthday. It sucks to be so far away from her and I don't have any idea where she ran off to," Sam replied. I nodded my head and took a bite of sausage. One thing I could give Sam is that he could cook his ass off.

" Do you know how I feel now," I asked bitterly. I really didn't want to be a bitch, but I just had to know how he felt. Sam sat his fork down and wiped his mouth.

" I don't know how you felt, I'm not you. All I know is that I hurt you, but I can never feel what you felt. All I can tell you is that I hurt like hell," Sam said looking into my eyes. I could see the hurt in his face and the sadness in his eyes. In the back of my mind I wanted to tell him karma is a bitch and he got what he deserved. The most dominant part of my brain told me that I felt bad for him, even though he broke my heart. I broke eye contact with Sam and continued to eat.

" I'm sorry she did you like that," I whispered. I never thought of Emily as the type to break someone's heart. She was always the meek and sweet one and I was the mean tomboy. I broke the heads off my barbies while she dressed hers in pretty dresses. I would have thought of myself as the heartbreaker and her as the one to love someone forever.

" No I'm sorry I hurt you. You know it would have been seven years now if we were still together," Sam asked. I nodded my head and dared not look up at him again. Wow, seven years. We would have been married and maybe even had kids by now. " Lee I'm really sorry. I wish I could take back all the pain."

" But you can't," I said sadly. My phone rang from my bag. I dug it out and looked at the caller id… it was Adohi. I frowned and pushed the talk button.

"What the hell do you want," I asked and Sam raised an eyebrow.

" Why the hell did you send your little boyfriend here to kick my ass?"

" What are you talking about," I yelled into the receiver.

" Don't play stupid Leah. His name was Jacob, you move on quick don't you." So that's where Jacob ran off to.

" Who I move on to is none of your business you two timing bitch. It's not my fault you got your butt whooped, served you right. Look, do me a favor and leave me alone," I hung up the phone and threw it back in my bag.

" What was that about," Sam asked me smiling.

" My ex-boyfriend bugging me."

" Ex?" Oh he didn't know about Adohi.

" I met this guy in Oregon but he was cheating on his wife to be with me. He is the reason I left, plus I started phasing again," I explained.

" Oh." Sam continued to eat and didn't ask anything else of Adohi. That made me happy because I didn't have to answer anymore questions.

After I finished my big breakfast I got up to leave.

" Thanks for coming, it was nice having company," Sam said walking me to the door.

" Thanks for the breakfast." I turned to walk out the door and Sam called me back.

" I love you," he whispered. It had been so long since he said those three words.

I smiled and replied," I know." I wanted to be so mean to him now because he seemed so weak. It was something inside of me that would not let me be the evil person I knew I could be to him. As I was walking down the porch steps I noticed a piece of paper. Oh not one of these again. I carefully picked it up and opened it. It read:

_To Leah:_

_I love you~ Secret Admirer_

So it couldn't be Sam if I was just in the house with him. Who the hell was this creeper?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't notice I referenced to my one-shot Shirt in this chapter. If you have not read it, you should read it to get the full understanding. Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. M & M's and Popcorn

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I am glad you all like this mini-story. Sadly it will be ending tomorrow because tomorrow is V-Day. But look on the bright side, you will find out this whole secret admirer thing. Yay! Here is the next chapter…**

* * *

"_Brief is life, but love is long." ~Alfred Lord Tennyson_

**February 13, 2010**

I had not seen Rachel Black in what seemed like forever. We were always close when we were little. Rebecca was the one we picked at because she was so into her dolls. Rebecca and Emily were like best friends until Emily starting dating Sam. Rebecca knew all about the werewolf stuff including imprinting, but she did not agree with their relationship. I will always remember when Rebecca found out about Sam and Emily. She was so livid and actually called to personally cuss out Emily. Rebecca has not been in La Push for years but she is still up on what happens here.

" Oh my gosh we haven't done this since high school," Rachel said popping popcorn in her mouth.

" I know right, too bad Becca isn't here to hog all the popcorn," I replied pulling my legs up to my chest.

" She was always hogging popcorn, especially when we put M & M's in it. Wait, I have some in the kitchen," Rachel got up and ran to the kitchen. We used to have movies nights all the time when we were younger. Jacob would always come and crash our party by bringing in his pet snake. Sadly, little Lionel the snake got flushed down the toilet. Don't worry he was small so he didn't clog it up too much. Rachel returned with a bag of M & M's to dump into the popcorn. The hot popcorn made the M & M's melt, which made it even more enjoyable.

" So what are you and Paul doing for Valentine's Day," I asked popping yummy goodness into my mouth.

" I don't know what he has planned. He won't tell me," Rachel replied. She looked at me and smiled. " What do you and my brother have planned?"

" Nothing at all. We aren't together so why would we be doing something together." Rachel was still smiling and shook her head. " Why? Do you know something I don't know?"

" No, I just thought you two might get engaged or something."

" Rachel don't be delusional please. We are just friends and I am pretty sure it will stay that way," I exclaimed.

" Ok whatever you say Lee. I can tell you both like each other, everyone can actually. Every time you two argue it is clear that you are really flirting. I would love to have you as a sister-in-law." I smacked Rachel's arm. We laughed for a good fifteen minutes straight at our old time s together. Paul and Jared came in interrupting our fun.

" So it's true that the wolf girl is back," Jared said running towards me. He picked me up off the couch and swung me around in a circle.

" Hi to you too Jared," I said forcing him to put me down.

" What brings you back. I loved the peace and quiet," Paul asked. I glared at him and punched him in the chest. We were always violent with each other.

" Just know that I'm back ok," I replied. I didn't feel like explaining my reasons for being back to everyone. Rachel would probably tell him later anyway.

" I am about to head back home. Nice spending time with you Rach," I said hugging her.

" We have to do this more often future sis-in law," she replied winking at me. Jared snorted and Paul laughed out loud.

" Not funny Rachel," I warned her before walking out. I ran to my car and there was a note sticking to my driver's side window. It had to be either Paul or Jared trying to be funny. I marched back into the house to approach them.

" So which one of you are playing this secret admirer game with me," I asked putting my hands on my hips.

" Huh." Jared frowned at me.

" What are you talking about Clearwater," Paul asked wearing a confused expression.

" Someone has been sending me these little notes all week. Nobody is left but you two, so which one of you is it," I yelled.

"Leah stop smoking whatever you are smoking on. We have not been sending any kind of notes anywhere," Jared explained.

" Ugh! Whoever it is needs to get a damn life," I stomped out of the house and heard Paul's booming laugh.

I ran back to my car and ripped the note off the window. It read:

_Tomorrow is the day. ~ Secret Admirer_

I balled the note up and threw it to the ground. Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Seth, Sam, and Jared were all crossed off my suspect list. Tomorrow was the day this mystery was going to be solved.

* * *

**So tomorrow is the end of this mini-story. Sorry this is terribly short, but they are supposed to be drabble like chapters. Ending is going to surprise you! Reviews are lovely! Until next time…**


	7. VDay, Yuck!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and for putting this story on your favorites! This story ends today, sorry. Tear! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day to anyone who is not anti-Valentine's Day like me. Lol. Enjoy…**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

_"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."~ Unknown**.**_

**February 14, 2010- Valentine's Day**

I woke up in the worst mood ever. I hated Valentine's Day with a passion and I had received Happy V-Day texts from some of my friends in Oregon. I ignored the messages because I didn't want anyone asking what happened between the douche lord and me. I threw my feet on the cool wooden floor and sat on the edge of my bed. Today was the day that someone was going to lose their life. Once I figured out who this secret admirer was, their world was going to be turned upside down and inside out.

" Lee breakfast is ready," Seth knocked lightly on my door.

" Ok thanks." I got up and headed to the bathroom.

My mother had taken the time to make heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast. I rolled my eyes and sat down in front of my plate.

" Why so angry honey," my mother asked ruffling my hair. She was dressed up and had an apron on with a giant heart in the middle.

" You know why I am angry mom," I said nonchalantly. Seth reached for a sausage link on my plate. " You touch it and I will snap your fingers off."

Seth quickly snatched his hand away and ate his own food.

" Leah be nice to your brother," my mother said. There was a knock at the door and she literally ran to get it.

" Oh Charlie thank you. Come on in, everyone is in the kitchen," I heard my mother say. So that was what she was all dressed up for.

" Good morning," Charlie said sitting down at the table. I smiled weakly while Seth was his talkative self.

"You should try the blueberry heart-shaped pancakes, they are delicious," Seth passed the plate of pancakes to Charlie. My mother was gleaming and couldn't stop smiling as she sat down next to Charlie. She reminded me of myself when I was with…Sam. I shook Sam from my head and finished eating my breakfast.

" I'm going to go take a shower," I got up from the table and took my plate to the sink. I refused to sit here and watch this love fest between my mother and Bella's father.

* * *

I dressed myself in jeans and put on my anti- V-day shirt. The shirt was black and said ' Me, Bitter? What the fuck gave you that idea'. I put on my black and red converses and brushed my hair into a neat ponytail. I turned around and noticed a note on my bed.

" Ok you little fucker reveal yourself," I said opening the note.

" _La Push beach". ~Secret Admirer._

I balled the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and then walked out of my room.

" I am going to the beach," I told my mother. It was only her and Charlie left at the table. " Where's Seth?"

" Oh he said he had something to do. You be careful Lee,' she said as Charlie fed her a sausage link. I think I just threw up in my mouth, yuck.

" I will," I quickly left the kitchen before I witnessed them having sex on the kitchen table.

The wind was slightly blowing which felt good to my boiling skin. Today was another sunny day; the weather did not match my mood. I finally reached the beach and could see a big heart drawn into the sand.

" Ok come out," I yelled, preparing myself for this surprise.

" Hey Lee," Quil said with roses in his hands. My mouth fell open and I balled my fist up.

" So it was you. You jerk face scumbag, you know I hate Valentine's Day," I said swinging my fist at him.

" Calm down Leah," Jacob said walking up. He had a box of chocolate in his hands. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

" Ok what the hell is going on here," I asked. Paul, Seth, Sam, and Embry were walking up with items in their hands.

" We all wanted to do something special for you," Seth said handing me a heart-shaped balloon.

" Are you fucking serious? Is this some kind of sick joke," I asked. So which one of them was my secret admirer?

" Nope I'm being nice for once," Paul replied.

" We all know you hate V-Day, but we wanted to let you know that you are loved here Lee-Lee," Sam explained. He handed me a red box and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Open it," Embry pushed. I opened the box and there was a bracelet with a silver wolf charm.

" Thanks," I said solemnly. I didn't really know what to say.

" I picked out the charm," Jared pointed to himself.

" Um, I can't believe you all did this for me," I replied. I was so angry today and I was dreading today. I didn't realize how much people cared about me until today.

" Is that a tear I see,' Paul asked pointing to my cheek. I quickly wiped the tear away.

" Aww," Jacob hugged me.

" So who is responsible for the secret admirer notes," I asked and they all smiled.

" We all are responsible for those. It was hilarious seeing you get so pissed off after you found one," Seth laughed. I glared at all of them and wiped more tears from my eyes. Damn, I hated to cry in front of them.

" You guys are sweet. Thanks," I said. They all came in and hugged me. It was a big wolf pack hug, ok that was a little corny.

So maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all. It was never going to be my favorite holiday, but I will always remember this specific Valentine's Day.

* * *

**The End! Did anybody guess that the whole pack had something to do with this? I bet not! Lol. Thanks for supporting this mini-story, hope you enjoyed it. Now I will get back to writing for Hear Me Howl. Thanks again!**


End file.
